


Dumb

by deadfvrst



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfvrst/pseuds/deadfvrst
Summary: It’s a party! But it doesn’t go anywhere...





	Dumb

Frank Iero is at a house party, sat on a couch in someone’s basement, because his dealer knows a guy’s cousin. The room is big, it’s a large house. The other couch is longer than the love seat he’s occupying, and holds the prettiest goddamn face he’s seen all evening.

This kid is sitting there, shoved in a corner, next to the infamous Mikeyway and a few other dudes. She’s not like, bombshell gorgeous, in fact she looks kind of unkempt. But, Frank is determined to find a way to talk to her. If she isn’t seeing anyone, that’s a bonus.

He’s doing his damndest, just fidgeting awkwardly to get a glimpse of her through the pool of people between them. When he finally makes eye contact with her he smiles a little too quickly. She grimaces and waves a small little wave with her pinkie extended, and oh fuck yeah, the bait is in.

Frank raises his eyebrows, flexing his fingers around his beer bottle and rolling his eyes like, ‘Can you believe this place?’ She smiles and shrugs. He grins back and holds up a finger, reaching to his pocket, and pulling out a carton of cigarettes. He gestures behind himself, and she nods enthusiastically. Fish reeled, and caught.

They slip away out a set of stairs that lead to a cellar door up into the back yard, the music too loud still to bother saying anything. When they get outside, Frank’s panting, it’s dark and cold as shit.

He hands her the pack of smokes and his lighter, and says, “It was kinda stuffy in there, huh?”

She lights up quickly, taking a drag, and handing the pack back. She pockets the lighter but he doesn’t mind. She says, “Shit sucks.”, in this kind of deep, throaty voice. Frank’s eyes widen incredulously as it dawns on him, that’s not just some girl.

The panic slips away pretty quickly though, maybe it wouldn’t be that weird. Maybe, she’s not even interested, wouldn’t hurt to try. He says, “Uh, I’m Frank. By the way.”

She smiles at him and offers her hand, “Gerard. Nice to meet you.” Her grip is a bit strong, and her hands are bigger than his. Her name is Gerard, Frank thinks about it really hard for a second.

“You are so not a girl.”, He says out loud, which clearly takes Gerard by surprise because she cracks up with this big guffaw. Frank smiles, despite himself, he couldn’t not.

“That’s uh— wow.“, Gerard cuts herself off.

“I know, sorry.”, Frank makes this awkward apologetic face with his teeth clenched and bared, but he isn’t smiling. He kind of wants to bury himself, it’s fine.

Gerard makes like Frank with the awkward fidgeting until they find themselves giggling dumbly at each other. Frank’s cheeks are a little pink, from embarrassment or the beer he’s not sure. Gerard tucks a piece of long black hair behind his ear, and takes another drag of the smoke. Both thankful they have something to do with their hands.  


"So," Frank tries, "Are you-- uhm, did you come here with anyone?"  


Gerard looks up, surprised, "Yeah. Just my brother. You?"  


Frank shakes his head, "No. I don't really know anyone here."  


"Well, you're in luck.", Gerard smiles, "Mikey knows some kind of everybody, so if you're looking for someone I bet he could help you."  


Frank nods, absently, his eyes widen, "Wait, you're Gerard Way. Oh, what the fuck?", he frowns.  


Gerard's smile falters a little, "Yeah?"  


They stare at each other for a second before Frank gulps, "No, uh, I just feel like I should've recognized you. I've heard enough about you, that is."  


Gerard's smile does fall from his face that time and Frank panics, "No no, not like, bad stuff. I just, I don't know, the things people say make you out to be kind of scary but-- Well, you're kinda cute.", he mumbles the last part.  


Gerard takes a final draw from his cigarette and stamps it out, "Well, so are you.", he rolls his eyes with humor, "Don't believe what anyone tells you.", and with a final glance over his shoulder, he scales the cellar stairs back into the basement.  


Frank idles outside for as long as he can manage, but when he finally goes back inside, Gerard is nowhere to be found.


End file.
